Polymer gels have received considerable attention for use in a wide range of practical applications due to the ability to tailor the electrical, mechanical, and optical properties of the materials. For example, polymer gels have been used as scaffolds in tissue engineering, absorbents in disposable diapers, wound dressings, and many other applications. Further, polymer gels can be used as delivery vehicles for therapeutic agents, fragrances, and other active substances. For air freshener applications, these polymer gels offer the benefit of being able to contain relatively high amounts of fragrance per unit volume.